


From the Earth

by jacinintheclay



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Dirt - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, earthworm - Freeform, wormplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinintheclay/pseuds/jacinintheclay
Summary: Winter and Jacin have a romantic night to themselves.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	From the Earth

“Your Majesty, what worm shall I be today?”

  
“Hm... an earthworm.”

  
“Excellent choice.”

  
As he speaks, Jacin Clay takes off his jacket, folds it, and sets it on the chair near the entrance to His Majesty’s bed chambers. Eyes trained on him, Winter smiles and crosses the room to her armoire. She opens the gilded doors and extracts a jar of soft, nutrient-rich soil.

  
Jacin licks his lips.

  
Bare feet against the cool marble floor, Winter saunters toward her willing servant and screws open the top of the lacquered urn. Jacin watches, enraptured, as she digs her left hand into the loamy earth and sprinkles it delicately onto the glistening tile. She looks at him expectantly.

  
Without hesitation, Jacin lowers himself and settles into the dirt. Dark stains already pepper his pure white undershirt. He looks into Winter’s eyes, brown like the soil beneath him and just as enticing.

  
Her hand moves to the light switch on the wall. “Do you know what else the Earthens call earthworms?”

  
“What, Your Majesty?” Jacin gasps.

  
She flips the switch. Her whisper pierces the darkness.

  
“Nightcrawlers.”

  
He senses his queen’s presence as she approaches and kneels beside him. Leaning down, her voice tickles his ear.

  
“Aren’t you an obedient little worm?”

  
Jacin shudders in anticipation. “Your Majesty--”

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” she tuts, placing her finger on his lips. “Worms don’t speak.”

  
His heart pounds. Wriggling gleefully, he nuzzles his lips into her regal digit. Winter smiles, and Jacin waits eagerly for her next command. After several more minutes of writhing, he notices an uncommon lack of enthusiasm from his liege. He stops mid-wiggle, unable to voice his concern.

  
Winter quietly breaks the silence again. “I want to try something new today.”

  
Jacin squirms curiously.

  
“Worms require sustenance to grow and remain plump and healthy. Are you aware of their method?”

  
Jacin has been reading worm anatomy books. He knows exactly what she means.

  
“I’m going to sprinkle some fresh earth right here.” Jacin hears the soil fall before his face. “If you were to consume this dirt… I would be very pleased. Wiggle once if that’s alright.”

  
Immediately, Jacin gives His Majesty a most eager wriggle and buries his face into the fragrant dirt. He invites a small clump into his mouth and begins to chew, savoring the rich, earthy flavor. Winter strokes his fine hair, nodding in approval as he continues consuming his meal.

  
“Grind your food in your magnificent gizzard, little worm,” she cooes.

  
And he does. He consumes all his queen had given him. When the floor before him is bare, Winter raises his chin with her delicate finger. She meets his eyes in the darkness and places a gentle kiss upon his dirt-speckled forehead.

  
“Thank you, Jacin,” she whispers.

  
“It was my pleasure, My Queen.”


End file.
